Earth To Blaine
by anotherperfectday
Summary: Blaine gets lost in his thoughts while thinking about what exactly Kurt means to him.


With a smile on his face, he looked over at the boy lying next to him. He didn't know how long they had been lying here on the grass or how many hours had passed, but at some point he had decided it didn't even matter. Time didn't matter when he was with him. People called him stupid for falling in love, it was overrated and pointless. But he never quite understood why. They knew nothing. Falling in love was supposed to be great and magical and something you never forget. And he was so tired of everyone being so negative all the time. He had always wanted to fall in love, to know what it feels like. The thing people always talk about when you look into someone's eyes and the world just seems to fall into place. That feeling of butterflies in your stomach that makes it hard to breathe. Looking forward to seeing that person with such an excitement that you can't hold still. Having someone who will always be there for you, no matter how moody you are, someone who will forgive you if you had a bad day and you don't feel like talking at all. He had always wanted to know how it feels to kiss someone you've fallen in love with, because until now he hadn't even been kissed like that before. The anxiousness before you're going out on a date, not wanting to screw anything up and the uncertainty if the person likes you back or not. Of course, there is always a risk of getting your heart broken and giving someone the opportunity or power to do so could be disastrous. But when he was with him, he never thought about such things. Because somehow he knew that this boy would never break his heart, he so strongly believed in that, it just had to be true. In this world, others are trying to convince you love isn't real; it's just a temporary thing and never really existed. It's just your body reacting, hormones that make you feel attached someone but fade as fast as they come. He didn't want to believe that. There had to be something science couldn't explain. And for him, love seemed like far more than just a chemical reaction. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't explain the meaning of it or how it felt like exactly. It was something so universal and rare. It was looking at someone and feeling like you're home, like you wouldn't wanna be anywhere else than in their arms. Because home doesn't have to be a house or a room or just simply a place. Because a place is always just as good as the people you know there. And he knew exactly what he was talking about. His own house wasn't home. It just couldn't be and it would be very sad even if it could. So to sum it up, love was looking at someone and feeling home, nervous, fearless, comfortable, happy, thankful, relieved, excited, scared and faithful all at the same time. Sometimes he would look at him and Blaine would feel exactly that. Like whenever Kurt's eyes sparkled like stars, talking about the new Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen collections. Kurt was the reason for the butterflies in his stomach. He made his world fall into place. If Blaine had another fight with his dad, Kurt would take him out and distract him until he forgot what they had been even fighting about. It had taken him far too long to realize it but he was in love with Kurt. And it felt like letting him go ever again would be the hugest mistake of his life. No matter what people said. No matter what would come between them. They would work it out. Because-

"Blaine?" a low voice interrupted his thoughts. He hadn't even realized he had been so far gone because Kurt must've tried to get his attention for a while already; hence he looked a little worried. "Earth to Blaine?"

Abruptly, he sat up. "What?"

"Oh, you're back", Kurt chuckled.

Immediately a smile formed on Blaine's lips. "Yes, sorry. What did you say?"

"It's almost six and Dad told you if I'm not home by six o'clock on the dot, he's going to take his shotgun and-"

"I better get you home then!" Blaine said, getting up quickly, pretending to panic.

Kurt smiled up at him. "This park is fifteen minutes from my house. If you hadn't been so far gone somewhere in space, we would still have a chance."

"If you stopped talking and started running, we would, yes" Blaine said with a grin, holding out his hand for Kurt and helped him stand up.

"Come on, I know a short-cut", Kurt whispered, not letting go of Blaine's hand as he started running, pulling Blaine along, who couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
